clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sanchonachos
Are you sure? Really, are you sure? Well, fine. You could have as many aircraft as you want. I don't want to threaten anybody like how I accidentally threatened Tails. But try not to eat up into Club Penguin AirFlights and Air Antarctic's space as they are confirmed by the South Pole Council to be the official airline of the USA. Just don't get too many aircraft. 15 A380s = fine. 100 B737 = fine. 50 A340 = problem. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) P.S., try Airline Mogul. -- Sanchonachos was here-- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 21:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 22:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) About SPCIA I think that there should be changes made to the South Pole City International Airport #The airport's name should be "South Pole Intercontienental", since it can't fly to Asia or Europe, or it'll cause a war with humans. #It should have 5 terminals. Terminal 5 for the flag carriers, Terminal 4 for MammothAir, it's subsidaries and another airline opening soon, Terminal 3 for other international carriers, Terminal 2 for domestic carriers, and Terminal 1 for inter-state. #Don't write Margate Airlines or Dorkgual Airways. The nerds here agreed on the name dorkugalair.co.dk. Do shift the article there. Also, I think MammothAir shouldn't be a secondary flag carrier. It should be a primary. And do remember, Bombarider is not Pontrier, it's Bombarder . Anyway, the Airline Mogul site is http://www.airlinemogul.com RE:Intercontienantal But none of Antarctica's airports could become international. Okay, maybe it's fine to put that it's an "international airport", but I think you should state in the article that it is actually an intercontienantal one. It is unable to reach human-populated areas, like, the REST OF THE WORLD (excluding the Arctic, but that's not a contiaenant!) And for Dorkugal Airways, in my opinion, .co.dk would be much better. Dorkugese love computers and the Internet, since they are all so dorky and stuff. So maybe to express the culture of the dorks, we should name it .co.dk. BUT... it could be known as "Dorkugal Airways" in several cities. Get what I mean? I hope you had joined Airline Mogul. Search for the "20 Year Challange, 1989-2009" private world and go to the "Airline Value" page. You could see Margate Airlines (which I came up with before knowing you did, sometime a year ago) somewhere in the 50-70 places. Speaking of that, don't make the Margate Airlines article. I'll make it. I hope MammothAir will fly to great distances, well, within the range of Antarctica. Re:SPCIA Error Okay. It's just that I tried to make it look more Wikipedian... and to make it suit everyone's airlines. But since it's your article, I won't change it any more. And there's no such thing as Medex, try Antarctic Sea Cargo. P.S. Maple Syrup DOES rock! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 01:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) GET ON YUKON we doign the party NOW PARTY! Thanksgiving Party at my iggy on map! (User: Willie Watt) Server: YUKON! Please come urgently! (If you want) --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 21:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) -- Sanchonachos Thank you for editing with us, here at the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. 16:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! You are now a rollback! '''Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 09:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Alex001 He is now banned for ever (And his spare is) So, now, you have nothing to worry about! ----Anniem۝۝se 01:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) GROWL! HOI! Don't edit my articles. Farleya is private. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Why did you muck up my nation? You can rollback all the edits you did. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hold Up Special Don't write more on the Christmas special for a while. I need to read it through first and write some more myself. And I know that it couldn't be finished by Christmas Eve, but I'll try to finish it by New Year's Eve. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 00:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) AHHH! Please come on the Shout Box - I'm bored and it's almost 3am over here! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 02:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Seasonal Awards Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Seasonal Awards Tell me what you think! I don't think we should put "best users" since I don't want too much competition. Getting your article nominated/winning should be award enough. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 22:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Aquarius Hey I made a city called Aquarius. Can it be a city that Santo Monte Captio made? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You seem to be the expert. It's yours. Oh and Aquarius is called the Water Carrier of Trans-Antarctica (more star themed stuff) because it supplies water to most of Trans-Antarctica (not all but most).-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) -- AirTerra I can't really work on that article anymore so I'm giving you the keys to it. Enjoy! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Airplane Questions In Eborpas Goes China!, the characters will need to take an airplane to go to the destination. Got any good ones for a trip from Antarctica to China? It takes place around seven years ago, so you can edit one of your airlines and make it more global than just the continent. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fellow Future Pilot Hey, just wanted to tell ya that I'm basically the same as you with airplanes. I want to be a helicopter pilot in the USAF or JASDF when I grow up. What about you? |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 01:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure Yeah. It's okay if you use my character as president for FAAA. [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 20:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey... This is Akbaboy. I was just going to ask you a question. How do you adopt an article? I am see a lot of adopted articles and I wanna adopt one. Akbaboy | :D 00:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :D Akbaboy | :D 01:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: "Into Laws, Acts, and Political Science" So am I. I could really use your help with various government stuff on this site, like the USA, random legislation (try writing some), and other stuff that only I am interested in. We also need to give 2008 Treasurer Elections an expansion. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 21:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ministries Don't worry, I know what you meant. ':)' You will be suprised to know that we have already implemented that on a small scale. In the USA, ministries are called "departments", and we have more than you do, I bet. *The current heads of departments and positions in the Executive Cabinet are... **James Mccane, as the 'Minister of the Environment' **Barrick Abanana, as the 'Minister of the Treasury' ***MobileShroom, as the 'Car Tsar, under the Ministry of the Treasury. ***Jong Arnold, the '''High Advisor to the Treasurer **Doctor John Barrbuh, as the Minister of Health **Tony Tushks, as the Minister of Walruses **The IIRS, headed by Kent Darkley ***...no ideas for other Ministries exist as of now... In regards to the government of the USA, Congress (you call it Parliament) and the Supreme Court are merged as the South Pole Council, and the President of the United States of Antarctica- Billybob -rounds out what little executive section exists. Traditionally speaking, all Ministers and most of their associates in the Cabinet all wear sashes. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 02:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Barrick Abanana is technically Minister of Finance, as he writes the budgets and such, and he keeps the treasury, etc. It is really all of that rolled into one. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 19:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- RE: Ministries *Ministry of Environment **James Mccane *Ministry of Finance **Barrick Abanana *Ministry of Health **Doctor John Barrbuh *Ministry of Education **Alseef *Ministry of Trade and Commerce **That may fall under Barrick, but no word on it. *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Diplomacy can be conducted by most anybody on the Council, or by famous delegates like Explorer. *Ministry of Natural Resources *Ministry of Labor *Ministry of Oceans and Fisheries *Ministry of Agriculture **There are not enough farms in the USA to require oversight. *Ministry of Communications **The Governance does that, but he could be a "diplomat" to the Centriepistula, to negotiate payments and such. ***I thought Saint IGNUcius did that? --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 19:50, March 9, 2010 (UTC) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 19:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I need yer help! Can you help me? Can you make an airport article for Finestade Land? I can't do it myself. Can you name it FG Airlines? Thanks! I got it already. Thx, though. I need yer help! AGAIN! Do you know how to make infoboxes? If so, can you make one for airports and airlines. It'll make me happy. In fact, everyone! So, plz? 15:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) OK... thx. 15:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) K, we just need one for airlines now. I got the airport infobox covered. Yup. It was very, very, very easy for me and I joined a week ago or somethin'! 16:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Test -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 06:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) -- This is Your Captain Speaking! -- You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 06:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Uh... Can you make the airline infobox? I did one! I am too tired. If not, I'll do it tomorrow. Just make sure for the /doc, you do the example. Thx. 17:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Fine, but no touchie the fleet. And don't delete my aircraft parodies on SheepCorps. And you can add to the history, but don't comepletly change it. --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 22:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Not you. I don't even know who you are on the wiki. I was talking to Sanchonachos. So was I! But I know all about you Akaboy. Sancho, did you see all the things I parodied here? --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 22:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I did, your parodied Lockheed, Sikorsky, Boeing and some other aircraft company.It think you should add a Snowing C-17 Globemaster III (The ones you see at army bases for military transport).-- This is Your Captain Speaking! You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 22:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) To be worked on... SheepLines is a minor international airline, that offers scheduled and charter service to various cities in the Antarctic.The airline has one main hub at South Pole City International Airport and a small focus city at Googolplex International Airport.The airline has over 20 destinations across the continent. In 2008, a PSF commando left the force to become a businesspenguin in the aviation industry.He started the airline as a charter airline, and offers short-haul services to some costal areas in the country from Club Penguin City. After the airline started to have large,financial losses, the CEO sold 50% of the airline to his former commander, Sheepman, who named the airline after himself. In 2009, Sheepman reformed the airline an made it into a small international airline.Soon enough, the airline started attracting many customers.The airline then moved hub operations to South Pole City International Airport. Fleet Snowing 747-400 (7) Snowing 777-300ER (8) Airhail A320-200 (7) Cargo Airhail A330-500 (5) Airhail A340-500 (2) Cabin SheepClass PrestigeClass Economy Class Livery Most of the aircraft are painted with a mainly black paint scheme, the aircraft have the airline's logo on the main body, just above the passenger windows.The aircraft have the airline's symbol on the tailfin of the aircraft. Some aircraft are painted in different liveries, such as one of the Snowing 777-300ER aircraft, which has the flag of Antarctica painted on it, and was a special commemorative livery released in 2009. Sheepman and Major Sheep are different. OMG! It just happened to me, too! I just changed Dan's to the new one and it is broken, too! Use to ask the staff. --Anniem۝۝se Category:Signatures 23:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ternville's Airport Yes, Ternville does indeed have an airport. The airport is underground, technically. Planes fly through openings in the cumulonimbus cloud and land on brightly lit runways (don't worry, it's safe). Actually, they're more like tunnels... Anyway, you can most definitely give Ternville an airline and airport. Design it in whatever way you want, just try to keep the details I gave above in the article... unless there's good reason to chuck them out the window. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 22:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Questions The AMOEBA is 2,000 feet long, 600 feet high, and 600 feet wide. If you want specifications like engine size and such, I'm afraid I haven't come up with anything else -- I'm no aviation expert. As for the speed of the AMOEBA, yes it will be rather slow. That's probably its only flaw -- I had to add one to make sure it wasn't totally powerful. I can increase the size of the engines up to, say, 200 feet, and I think I'll just add two more engines on the sides... As for the fuel issue, that's not really needed. The AMOEBA is refueled whenever need be by pipes passing through portals. Fuel can come in during flight. BTW, thanks for helping me with this AMOEBA thing! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 10:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) @MTOW -- Exactly how much is that? About half of the AMOEBA is filled with helium-3, which is 25% lighter than normal helium. As for the other measurements, I'm no expert with that. The AMOEBA doesn't need a fuel tank that's too big, since it has constant access to the government-sponsored plant that makes its fuel (TeleNetz, heehee). Also, MEAPs are pretty small compared to the AMOEBA, about 300 feet in length. BTW, I rescaled the ship. It's now 4,000 feet long and 1,000 feet high and wide. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 18:43, March 17, 2010 (UTC) You Should Probaly Vote No Ban for me Hello Sanchonahos! I Believe you have the right to know that it has been made clear that either the "No Ban at all" or the "Six Mounth Ban" option is going to win all the more little category's like probation and 5 day ban only have 2 or 3 users voting in them.So if you believe that me geting a six mounth long ban is wrong you should vote no ban at all.Besides im thinking about taking a break in a few days anyway. Signed your hope fully friend ~Ben Hun RE: Probation Charter Brilliant, absolutely brilliant! I don't think that it needs anymore to it - but if it does, it can be added right onto the page; Project:Probation Charter. I shall make the page immediately. Thanks for your delightful time and ideas. I think I will add the changes to the template aswell, changing the Image Key or possibly add some more. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) war ok, but dont change my map. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 23:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Healthcare Uhh... heh heh.. Yeah... I wrote about it back in November 2008, after watching twelve hours of C-Span the day before. Look for all blog comments under my name after you read the article. Also, I don't like Obama. He glided to power on a cult of personality, having had only three months of actual political experience before that. He was a senator of Illinois for three years. Most of our nation's Media worshipped him, and we all fell for his amazing orator skills and promises of Hope and Change. He was not as bad as I thought he would be (yet), but still, I wish McCain had won, or even Hillary. I laugh at those who think that Obama the Beast (AKA Antichrist, as described in Revelation). He is NOT the Antichrist, let me make that clear. I also know that he's a natural-born citizen of the United State. Let me also make that clear. When it comes to his religion, it's blurry. He his father was Islam, we know that. His mother's religion is not stated. He attended a shady church based whose "pastor", Jerimiah Wright, was a pundit with a pulpit. He lived in the past, condemning America for the social injustics commited upon her people (slavery, Japanese Internment, Native American Indian relocation, Chinese Exclusion, bombings, ect. ect. ect.), events that were long done. Other speeches mainly involved "getting rid of Whitey" and "militiant" pep-rallies. Mister Wright never used the Word of God to back up his fiery sermons. I can't link you to Mister Wright's sermons because they swear harshly. Also, Obama's promise of transparency was nuked after November 2008. Until just recently, the healthcare debate was not televised. We had to rely on the news to follow it up. Obama, on the campaign trail, stated that he would let the bill be "televised as much as possible on C-Span". In fact, much of it was done in Congress, behind closed doors. [http://www.opencongress.org/bill/111-h3590/text If you want to read the full Healthcare Bill (and not some biased rag), please visit this link.] Everything in the bill is on this page. That's the full text... -and it's HUGE. I pray that you have a fast computer with decen Internet connections. For the Republican's outline of the problems with the bill, see this. For the Wikipedia article, see this. The "Obamacare" title redirects to the real thing. I chose that link because it's catchy and easy to remember. The bill is to be signed into law on March 23rd, 2010. That, at the time of writing, is TOMMORROW. 7 Your Friend, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) It's Big Government Bureaucracy. Your head is SUPPOSED to explode. † 21:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: If you want to continue to a friendly debate, please let me know, and I'll find an appropriate place that won't crowd the CPFW. I can't yell at you because you're a calm, rational, well-thought man who enjoys opinions. I look forward to your response. Healthcare YOU THINK PRESIDENT OBAMA IS GOOD? THE GUY IS WORSE THAN MABEL AND WINSTON AND PENGHIS KHAN! It's nuts. The healthcare bill says you get fined if you don't have insurance. And a bunch of other stuff. User:Austin8310 RE-He is good Eh, maybe. But I went to washington the same time as the tea party. BLOCKS OF 20 PEOPLE CONTINUALLY kept walking by from 8 am to 5 pm. The traffic was piled up for miles! I think that shows people don't like it. I don't want to get in a big argument and get banned though. It's happened before. So, I guess Mabel is not really similar. Ah, well, different people have different opinions. -Austin8310 Help! Can you ban this guy? I just wanna know if you can because he's vandalizing everyone's articles and vandalizing the shout box with useless Pokémon junk. Yes, I like Pokémon but this is just annoying for me. Thanks if you can help! Akbaboy | :D 13:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello Fellow Canadian! Hi! Nice to meet ya! I'm from Lindsay (about an hour and a half north of the GTA). Anyway, My french spelling and sentence structure is awful, so I'll spare you trying to figure out what I'm saying (I hate my French Class, plus I was in Immersion for half of Grade 5) but I can speak it very well. Thanks for the welcome! I'm glad to be here! FileSpark 02:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Your user page Check it! KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 01:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Vote on this. Intercontinental Airlines Group Hey I'm making a parody of International Airlines Group. I was planning for Air Arctica (Iberian and Air Europa parody) and CP Airways to merge but is that ok? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) So what can I uses? Remember, after the merge, it will become the third largest airline.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 14:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I still need an airline. I think I could use one of these four: *Frosian Airwaves *Finestead Airlines *Aers Frysland *Sheeplines-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Good with me. What about Margate Antarctic Airlines though? It is the fifth largest at this point so if it merged it become fourth cause of fleet size.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Pacifica ok, but i will handle pacifica. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 02:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for editing the } part of the infobox. I thought that some of them were just too long. Akbaboy | :D 13:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) My Apologies My not-so-deep apologies to you Sanchonahos. I can't say deepest; I have to be fully sincere. I hated you for a very good, and bad, reason: you kinda changed the airline industry to reform the odd. Yes. At the time, I was jealous of you. I now give the whole aviation industry in Antarctica for you to handle. My deep apologies. :( --Kneedles2 14:01, May 5, 2010 (UTC) as Alex001. Katy Spitz article Are you the owner of Katy Spitz??? -- I am a Mons†er!. Shoot him Ellis! Shoot him!!! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! (Ninjinian will slap her, of course) 22:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Because I put that she is getting featured in Meaghan's next album. Can I leave it like that? -- I am a Mons†er!. Shoot him Ellis! Shoot him!!! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! (Ninjinian will slap her, of course) 22:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Request Can you please tell me where the Infobox for airports is? Because I want to make an airport for 12yz12ab Island....--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ... Hey Sancho. I just saw your messages to Austin about the US Health Care Reform. It is ACTUALLY REALLY BAD for my family. It is bad for the doctors of the US and my dad's university is already firing due to it. Mr. Obama isn't all that great. --Dan Beronews/Anniemoose98, Talk to a BOSS here 12:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Deleting. Hey, Sancho, can you delete these articles: * The Diary of KingH10 * The International Antarctic Video Game Awards * The International Antarctic Video Game Awards/Hosts * USA Video Game Awards 2010 * Emperorlands Video Game Awards 2010 * Atombender Biscuit The thing is, I never edit them anymore, or they are epic fails. So, please can you delete them? KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! GOTTA GET USED TO THIS NEW KEYBOARD! 08:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) OH... Sorry for the misunderstanding Lol, I understand now why people are spelling things wrong... Man, I really hate the OCC policy... Urg... Alright, let me rewind... Okay, I think I have horrible spelling, if you look it at your way. Again, I apologize for the harsh comment I made on you, and the blame is 100% on my behalf. Again, with the Article, "Yes, I do know that it is your article, but I am just perfecting it, no offense, because I do look at the Philippines a interesting place. Well, there you have it, my horrible spelling skills. Please, I tried my best to create the flag. I totally understand that you are higher than me, so that means I suck as hell. So, to make it up to you, I want to give you full credit of this article, so we will delete my flag and all my contributions, or rather, "roll it all back." If you agreed, please reply as soon as possible, because I need to perfect many stubs. By the way, thanks for making that article, I bet it will score high. ☺☻♥ --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 04:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I said that, haven't I? Jsudsu, I was the one who wrote the history. And I do not have horrible spelling skills in the first place. You have to understand that I did that because I did not want to to be close to the real world. -- Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 03:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The flag is actually good, I have horrible paint skills you see. Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 13:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, first, I have said to you that I have horrible spelling skills, and it was my fault on my behalf for calling that phrase. I have already stated that I understand why you do not want to be close to the real world. I have said those statements on my previous message to you. Oh, yeah, thank you, I tried to make the flag, but it is open for everyone to redesign it. I know you wrote the history, so it is yours, and I understand why you misspelled, not saying that is a bad idea.--Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 16:08, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Answer to you TELEKINESIS!!!! Dont make me make Pictures! Piper is a strong puffle. He can reach a little further than other puffles, but he has to keep up his physique in order to do so.... --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) oh, and here is proof: ---- First of all, Piper is smarter than a dog....I mean, puffles have almost an equivelant IQ of a Penguin...(but a little lower). if puffles can talk, i bet they could use planes as well. I know of this law, but i ask that Piper (only himself) be an exception. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 23:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) EAT GERMAN MUSIC EAT GERMAN MUSIC!!!!! (Phineas und Ferb Style) --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 01:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) THESE ARE THE BLUE NINJAS THEY'RE OUT TO GET US! Vacation Coo,your vacation ends on September 7th. Don't tell anyone,but,September 7th is meh bday (no, i didn't violated COPPA.) -- 21:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Your Vatation Hi Sancho! I hear that you will be heading to San Diego for Vacation, and strangely enough, I was there just a couple of days ago. I suggest (If you didn't know) that you should go to Balboa Park and see the Air and Space Museum. (There's lots of planes and helicopters there). There's also Hotel De Coronado (very famous hotel), the San Diego Zoo, and so much More. (Did I mention that there is a Little Italy on India Street?) I thought that you might be interested because I know that you like Aviation. Tell me more about your trip when you come back! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 04:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) You are controlling half of MAI's airspace! Ehlo Sancho! I decided to drop the formal greeting for once. So, I came to talk to you about MAI. You see, you've created the Margate Antarctic Airlines and Margate City International Airport articles, which were meant to be mine due to OOC rules. However, I decided that you could control half of MAI's airspace, and Margate Antarctic Airlines would be yours. Really. I'm creating my own airline, Margate Airlines, to contain references to Singapore Airlines and Malyasia Airlines. Please do not write that for me, however, you may give me some ideas so I could improve my works. Also, I'm creating a parody of Singapore Changi Airport, and it would be the hub of Margate Airlines. You could change MAA's name because it partially contridacts with Margate Airlines. If not, I'm fine with that too. Thats quite about it. That totally means you control half of MAI's airspace. Sancho Monte Captio and Alex12345a should have ties. I'll add you as a friend on my character's page. Sincerely (really, I'm REALLY sincere in this one), Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ contribs ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal) 07:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Vickers Vanguard Yes. He can join the Hochstadt Gang. He will be a great companion. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 02:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Your avatar What is the dog in your avatar? Just a question, because it looks like my dog before my grandparents shaved him, and with no brown spots. Is it yours or is it something you pulled off the internet? --E-114 Message center 06:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Air FG aircraft I like it very much. And yw. 19:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: SPC Revamp Ask TS about that; he created it, not me. Though I still want the lounge to be on the ground floor, and in another wing altogether... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCCESS! SUCCESS!']]) View this template 18:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: South Pole Council That's a brilliant idea, and I will authorize the following: *All splits may be carried out as you so direct. *You may re-organize and update the SPC article's organization. *You may (and are to) consolidate the Judge Xavier article from every place on this wiki. With no central article, the Judge's past and traits are scattered all over this wiki, so do some research. *However, I will block you from the following: **The Capitol will NOT recieve a modern upgrade or glass. It is a historic masonry building with beautiful purple rooves and reliable clock towers. You don't do that to historic buildings, they are to be left as-is. Besides, the economy is in a recession, and Benny's slush fund has increased in recent years, hurting the budget. There are other things to pay besides an upgrade. **The Council will NOT vote electronically. To do that would require a supermajority vote, and I don't think that Melvin, Explorer, the Mayor, or many other old-timers would appreciate changing the way things work. *REMEMBER: **Judge Xavier's igloo is actually owned by Jonesworth. **The Capitol also houses, in a small back room, the Executive Cabinet. Its appearence has been set forth in other articles, including the SPC article itself. **Ford Car has recently died, so his delgate spot is open. **They are still looking for a good, fast typer to be a court reporter. **That hobo is still at the doorstep. (Don't you ever read the article? _ :) _ ) **In the basement, there is an entrance into the Kermillian Channels. **Secret passageways and undiscovered items abound. **The first floor is a lobby and an elevator, but the rest is off limits to the public. The second floor is the legislative body, the third the playroom, and the Executive Cabinet is shoved in the third floor. The fourth and final floor is unknown. ***The roof is accessible and actually has a storage compartment where old weapons and scrolls are stored. ***The clock hands on the tower can be spun to activate weapons stored and built into the Capitol. **Much of the building hasn't been explored for years. **The building has two "wings", set by a line in the middle of the building. **There is a random manhole in the first floor's lobby. Why? Nobody knows. **'ALSO, talk to Explorer for more information.' --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Wake up! † 22:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Aviator G Goes to Flight School That sounds great! I can only imagine all the other chaos he'd cause at flight school... I would help you write it, but I have to work on the other Mecha Goon articles. I'll just check up on the story and fix stuff up and such. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCCESS! SUCCESS!']]) View this template 12:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Russia Parody I already Made one! Slushia! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 22:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) check Calada has new Messages on it's Talk Page! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 04:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Here I wrote this blog for you. I hope you like it. You deserve it. -- WALL-E? Hey, I was checking my email and I saw that my video game, Penguin Aviators, and I saw what you said. Now I don't recall why your character is not in there, but it gave me an idea. See, I'm writing a trilogy about Willy the Penguin (I actually plan to follow through with this one) and I thought Sancho could accompny Willy for a bit, or do you want me to make a third Penguin Aviators game? Tell me what you think! --User:Screwball86I'd Like a Second Opinion on That 23:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) About the AMOEBA... Allright, I have a few things to point out about airships that you have wrong. First of all, the gondola. It is not as you depicted it, as it has an all-glass cockpit and a mainly solid metal covering, with few windows. Airships don't have wheels, as it would be impossible for them to land that way. Instead, they unload their cargo and passengers at mooring masts, and then drop slowly down, where a gigantic tarp is either put up over it or the airship is hauled by vehicles (traditionally horses) into it's hanger. They don't have engine rooms, a major fault in your story. It is impossible, and while older airships could not be refuelled in flight, the AMOEBA has it's fuel teleported to the engines from the ground, thereby eliminating the engine room (which even otherwise was not there). Plus, they aren't controlled by yokes, they have a bunch of levers and wheels for turning the various flaps and switching between the engines. Perhaps you should do more research on Zeppelins if you plan on writing any more on them. I am not trying to be rude, but while you have your expertise on modern aircraft, I have mine on vintage aircraft and airships.--XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 13:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and airships don't use yokes even now, it would be impossible. Airships can't use that kind of control, as it won't owrk even with a modern design.--XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 22:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You have successfully managed to become a great editor on here and thus, I give you the XTUX Gold award! To put it on your userpage, please put in on your userpage! Oh, and I'm sorry about how I used to bug you about the AMOEBA and keep replacing your image, will you please forgive me? You really are a great editor and someday, on this wiki you will truly be a legend (which is probably very soon). --XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 04:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S.I'd also like to be your friend on here. Excuse me... What image editing program are you using? I recommend GIMP, which you can get at http://www.gimp.org/. --XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 04:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC)